


5 times Mick said 'I Love You', and 1 time Nikki said it, too

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: There were five times where Mick said 'I Love You', and one time when Nikki said it.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	5 times Mick said 'I Love You', and 1 time Nikki said it, too

**1.**

They were hot and sweaty, still dazed after the night they'd had. 

Mick lay in his back, contemplating the effects of his words, and what might happen when the confession was laid out in front of them. He twisted his fingers together, uncertain, never one for sentimentality but finding that it didn't matter anymore, not with the consequences of their actions staring at them. 

"I love you." Mick said, like it was a simple fact, a consequence of reality. 

And Nikki didn't move, although his body tensed up until he felt like a rigid statue. 

There came no response, and Mick might've felt offended by anybody else, but he only stared up at the ceiling, and decided to be grateful that Nikki hadn't run away the very words. 

**2.**

The crowd was still yelling. 

Tommy was bouncing around like an excited child, grinning like the mad batter, and Vince was smirking in that loudly confident way of his. 

One of the stage technicians took Mick's guitar, relieving him of the painful pressure on his shoulders, allowing for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness away from the flashing lights. 

"Are you okay, old man?" Nikki asked, staring with his piercing green eyes. 

"Yeah." Mick replied. 

Nobody was paying attention, too busy to realize what was going on, to see the undercurrents of emotion. "I love you." Mick whispered, feeling so childish. 

Nikki frowned, and turned away. 

**3.**

The room smelt like cheap whiskey and smoke, a combination that made Mick want to gag, but he fought the urge and instead moved closer. 

Nobody could never call him brave. 

As the wind howled outside, and a girl's laughter trailed through the halls, Nikki seemed to curl up into a tighter ball, his face buried into the pillow, shivering even though he had a blanket covering his slender body. 

Mick slowly slipped into bed, careful not to make too much movement for fear of nausea. "Hey." He whispered, reaching out and burying his hand in Nikki's tangled hair, sticky with hair spray and sweat. 

A faint whine was all that came in response. 

"I love you...so much." Mick lay down fully, the position awkward, but they both needed the contact. "More than anybody will ever know." 

As if in response, a single tear slipped out from the corner of Nikki's eye, and Mick brushed it away. 

**4.**

"Hey, old man." Nikki said in courtesy greeting, falling onto the couch. 

Mick didn't open his eyes. "I was wondering where you went." He replied. 

"Oh, just up the road a-ways. I had to get my pants fitted." Nikki sunk into the couch, looking happy for the first time in forever, and that wasn't a word that Mick took lightly. 

"That's nice." Mick said. 

"I missed you." Nikki said fondly. 

Mick smiled. "I missed you, too." He replied, feeling Nikki's slender fingers working at his hair, near his scalp. 

God, it was a wonder what being off drugs did to this man. 

"The whole time, I was thinkin' of you, us, together." Nikki chuckled softly. "Oh, do you hear me? I sound so fucking sappy." He didn't sound displeased - in fact, he sounded quite the opposite. 

"I love you." Mick said. 

Silence followed the words, and then Nikki stood up, his expression that of a man who was faced with a terrible situation, and was uncomfortable. "I have something to do. See you later." Nikki said quickly, and he disappeared out the door, and Mick was left to stare up at the ceiling. 

**5.**

Mick sighed into the darkness, his heart unexpected heavy. 

There was always moments in time where Mick had to stop and ponder about the millions of replies that he could get one of these days, but he never got anything. 

But yet, Mick would continue to say it, and would say it until the moment that his heart stopped beating and he died, and maybe it hurt when there was no reply, but Mick would never stop. 

"I love you." He said quietly, stroking his hand over Nikki's hair. 

The only response was breathing, and Mick could almost be fooled into thinking that Nikki was asleep, except he could see those eyes that he loved so much, and they were wide open. 

**6 + 1**

The world was hazy, slow, voices that slowly merged together into an uncreognizable mess. 

Mick had always hated having surgery, but maybe this time, it would be for the better - even though his head felt empty and his mouth felt like a cotton swab had been inserted into it. 

There was a cold hand within Mick's own, and he turned, eyes narrowed as the haze fell away and revealed Nikki. 

In a way, the sight was a life raft, and Mick was floating out into an empty sea, and he scrambled for the safety, the stability. 

"Hey, there." Nikki whispered, a small little smile playing at his lips. 

Mick grunted, wondering how long he'd been out, but all that came out was a faint raspy mess of noise, and he smiled, presumably still high on whatever the doctors had given him. "Fuck. I feel - " Mick broke off, swallowing thickly. 

Nikki chuckled softly, squeezing Mick's hand within his own. 

"I love you." Nikki said, and the words - they felt real, and Mick held onto those, too, grabbing them and placing them within his heart, imprinting them within his mind so he could look at it and hear it. 

Three simple words. 

"I love you, too, dumbass." 


End file.
